Vorian von Traupitz
"The Reich shall endure, for a thousand, thousand years." Background Vorian Von Traupitz is the acting Fuhrer of the AV and the Fifth Reich , a man who has lived for thousands of years, a man who was born long before the Golden Empire rose to power and a man who has ultimately survived its fall. Early Years Vorian von Traupitz was born in 1887 in Berlin to the von Traupitz family. He was raised primarily in the family estates some distance outside of the city. His parents were not the sort to be particularly involved in raising their son. Though they were mystified at their only child's seeming inability to become ill when illnesses frequently swept the household. As time went on his other more bizarre tendencies drew more of their limited attention. Among them were habits of dissecting animals and a fascination with how things fundamental things in life really worked. And perhaps the most revealing of his future was the way the youth had an intense interest in diseases and afflictions. When individuals on the estates took ill he would always want to examine them, though in his childhood years he did not yet do more than record what he saw. When he reached the appropriate age, Vorian was enrolled in a rather prestigious school of higher education in Berlin. His education at his own volition focused primarily on the areas that could be referred to as natural sciences. He was easily the most gifted student in that area at his school and was the top of his classes. After completing his education and being qualified as a doctor of medicine in addition to degrees in numerous other subjects such as chemistry and biology he, funded by university grants began to work on private projects. These projects soon attracted government attention after an accident in his lab released a toxic yellow gas that killed several assistants leaving them blistered both outside and in. Immediately seeing potential military applications for Dr. Traupitz's research the Imperial German government promptly moved to fund his research, giving him a new facility in which to perform his experiments in hopes they could use the compounds that the man had begun to work on creating. Being a nationalist as well as a scientist Vorian was more than happy to assist his nation, the generous funding and private lab facilities also had something to do with it. Within a month after the government took over funding on his research and he was relocated to a private facility there was an accident. Officially Vorian was recorded to have died when a train he was supposedly riding derailed. In reality the Imperial German government, seeing the progress and potential of his work decided that he was an asset that had to be protected and no one would go hunting for a dead man. In a moment of irony he was referred to in communications as The Good Doctor given his propensity for developing lethal substances rather than healing. This coded way of referring to the man who was officially dead became official and persisted for years through several regime changes. Prior to the outbreak of World War 1 the majority of Vorian's research and experimentation went unused and while the government had been eager to scoop up the potentially valuable resource little funding was directed in his direction. The Kaiser's grandiose dreams of a navy that would wrest dominion of the seas from England and other projects that were given far higher importance were prioritized. In the early stages of the war as well he was largely ignored and continued his experiments within the lab facilities provided for him. However this would change with the outbreak of chemical compounds and agents in the form of weapons during the war. While the initial use of tear gas first by the French and then later Germany as well was not related to him it's ineffectiveness led to the high command looking over its resources relating to the matter at hand. The Good Doctor's early research had focused on such things and the regular reports and experiment logs filed with them by the man made it clear his talents could be of great use in the war effort. Of course he was willing to use his skills and creations to aid his nation and if there was some enthusiasm at the chance to finally test his early compounds on humans rather than lab animals his superiors overlooked it in light of the potential value and the fact that the stalemate was dragging on with no sign of ending. The Good Doctor was not the only individual to be brought in with this decision, others included Fritz Haber, who aided in the creation of designs for the early dispersal systems for gases and later Wilhelm Lommel who provided insights allowing his early blistering agent to be stabilized and mass produced more easily. As the first World War drew to a close an accident in the lab led to damaging of Vorian himself as he fell victim to one of his own compounds. While it did not kill him, he was severly incapacitated and his recovery was a long and painful one. Further due to decreased effectiveness of his lungs he was forced to pump more oxygen in at all times to compensate, leading to his adopting of his signature mask. Founding of the Abteilung der Vollkommenheit With the end of Imperial Germany and the declaration of the Wiemar Republic in its place Vorian abruptly found himself a forgotten remnant of the old regime. In the light of the extensive restrictions placed on the German military and the reparations the government was forced to pay very little funding would find it's way to the Good Doctor's facility. Over the next 15 years he would find what little money trickled down to him drying up steadily as his work became increasingly irrelevant with the great depression sweeping across the world. No one would pay for a man to develop banned weapons of war and biological formulas in a nation that was wracked by reparations, war debt, and poverty. Vorian's funding only continued as the trickle it was due to the fact that the exact nature of his facilities was listed as a medical facility as well as military in the records and that the Imperial German high command had kept it a secret. Unexpectedly however the Good Doctor's star was destined to rise from the ashes of obscurity a second time. After the Nazi party rose to power in 1933 all such old military facilities were inspected and evaluated so that the initially clandestine rearming of Germany could begin. His work in particular was of great interest to the Fuhrer as in the years between the end of world war 1 and the rise of the Nazi, Vorian had worked on compounds aimed more to alter humanity, to make it change, for better or worse is debatable. With Hitler's dreams of creating the perfect Aryan race, the research into altering humanity was incredibly appealing and he promptly allocated resources to the man and tasking him with creating perfection. The Intermediary Years (Also known as The Time of Persecution) After the fall of Hitler, and the destruction of the Third Reich, the forces of Germany scattered to the winds, among those who escaped was Vorian Von Traupitz. He escaped along with a great deal of his research and a small but loyal cadre of the AV who had stood fast even as the war failed and the nation collapsed. He along with the others sought out refuge in Argentina like many of the surviving members of the original Nazi regime. But while many of them were content to merely live out their days enjoying luxuries he was not, and he set to work continuing with his research. He could still create perfection and when perfection had been created he would show the world. They would see that what they had scorned had in fact been glorious and things would change. But such was not to be, and pressures over the years repeatedly forced him and his aging comrades to move from backwater country to backwater country. Even so his research did progress and the creation of the ideal humanity seemed at hand. With this certainty that he had at last created the perfect form of humanity, (Essentially managing to make the traits for Aryan appearance dominant) and with the weapons that he had continued to develope since the days of the Third Reich the AV would make its first attempt to revive the society that had given birth to it. The 4th Reich Second Time of Persecution The Siezing of The Ship Category:The Reich Category:Characters